May I Have This Break-Up Dance?
by rocketfire44
Summary: Draco and Cormac broke up a year ago but meet again at a fancy gala party.
Draco walked inside the gala doors,he was wearing a black suit with a green bowtie. He was a slytherin after all and his blonde hair was in bangs. His parents wanted him to move on and start dating again so they made him go to find a wealthy man in the crowd. He grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter and walked through the hall to get to the dance floor. He never was the same after the breakup with Cormac a year ago and was still a mess but tried to put on a brave face tonight.

A tall man in a black tuxedo grabbed Draco's arm and locked their arms together. He locked eyes with that stupid smug face and it was Cormac but oh god it was the most attractive he has ever seen his ex. Cormac's honey brown,curly hair was gelled down and his suit was custom made to show off his muscles that made the jacket look tight. Cormac charmingly smiled,"Hello,love. Fancy seeing you here",he said. Cormac must of been here because he was rich too and his uncle must of got him an invitation. Draco rolled his eyes and continued to walk with him for now with their arms still linked. "What do you want,Mclaggen? I guess you look good in black,Cormac by the way. You always looked handsome in anything,especially in a tuxedo suit",he said. Cormac smugly said,"I know, you look dashing too,i wouldn't mind ravishing you later if your lucky".Draco ignored these words.

Before Cormac could answer more,the camera man shouted at them saying "hey,handsome couple over here,give us a smile".Cormac was always an attention seeking,media whore so of course he waved and put his face close to Draco's,putting his meaty,big hands on Draco's hips and they both smiled. Draco gave a fake one while Cormac smiled brightly. Draco yelled "No were not a couple anymore! Don't put that on the photo after the gala". Cormac said,"You know it wouldn't kill you to smile more,the camera was made for me and you. There is no such thing as bad publicity. My face should be on magazines everywhere and so should your pretty mug".

Draco rolled his eyes again and remembered why they broke up. Too many fights or arguments and he always found Cormac's arrogance charming but now it was annoying since they were broken up. They got to the ballroom floor. Cormac held out his hand. "May I have this dance?",he said. Draco sighed then said "Uh fine,yeah,sure". Cormac smirked then grabbed Draco's waist with one hand and lifting Draco's arm and laced their fingers together. Draco just stared in Cormac's dark eyes with a hurt look while doing a waltz and Cormac had to look away because there was so much pain in Draco's eyes that he created. Cormac got distracted spotting food and saw the sample tray walk by saying "Ooh,snacks." He grabbed veal on a stick and chewed it smacking with his mouth open like always, making Draco chuckle.

Draco got serious again and said,"I needed you,Cormac and you weren't there. Too busy going to bars and drinking with your fellow ape friends,probably fucking around". Draco started getting teary eyed. Cormac frowned,raised Draco's chin with his finger and said "Never,i would never cheat and hurt you like that but I know,i'm so sorry,truly I am". He spun Draco around and got close to his ear and whispered,"But we both know how this thing ends,with your pretty little blond head rocking against my bed headboard. I still know you better than anyone,i'm the best. We may be endgame someday,it's not too late". Draco countered,"Yes it is over,you tosser".

Cormac started leaning in for a kiss growling,"Besides you know how much I love blondes. Pretty blonde boys just like you". But Draco lightly smacked him on the cheek. "No,stop it,Cormac. Just leave me alone,were done!",Draco said. Draco got out of his arms and walked away. God Cormac could be such an aggressive asshole sometimes. Cormac took wine from this man,the man looked pissed but Cormac puffed out his chest so he retreated and Cormac started chugging alcohol the rest of the night. If he can't have his lover,nobody should.

Later, Draco returned to apologize to Cormac and found him drunk slurring his words and he slipped and fell on the ground with his martini and the glass broke,then cut his cheek. Draco shouted "Cormac,are you okay? Come with me,I got you". He lifted Cormac up and took him to the bathroom. He wiped his face with water while Cormac hissed. Draco said "This is just like the time you would play rugby or American football. Your ass did always look great in those tight,spandex football pants or in your muddy,rugby shirt and kleets. All dirty on your cheek and roughed up and I would clean you up after the big game,even wash your feet". Draco continued wiping his cheek and held his broad chest with his hand to inspect the cut closer. "God,can't you stay sober for five minutes without doing something stupid or moronic,Cormac? Just idiotic".

Cormac joked,"No,then you wouldn't be there to pick me up and make me a better man.I can't stop and won't ever apologize for loving you". Cormac leaned in and kissed his lips. Draco shed tears realizing how much he missed the taste. Draco played with Cormac's bowtie as he chuckled and they rented a hotel room after the party and dinner where Draco just daydreamed looking at Cormac's handsome face as he ate ribs with sauce all over his mouth and Draco got lost in his small,narrow eyes.

Draco's head was rocking in the pillow like Cormac's prediction and someone was breathing heat heavily on Draco's lips that smelt of beer and meat as Draco felt every thrust with his legs stretched wide. Cormac wrapped his arms around Draco's back,palming his spine and pressed him up to Cormac's chest. Draco held both hands on Cormac's chest then shoulders as they kissed slowly. Cormac kissed and licked down his neck as Draco's eyes dilated at feeling the sensation of Cormac's masculine jaw stubble or scruff scratch his pale skin. Both the stubble and the meaty beer breath that showed off how masculine Cormac was,turned him on so much. They put a do not disturb sign on the door and made moans and pants the rest of the night. Cormac shot his sperm in Draco's ass with no condom as he panted out his orgasm and said "I missed you so much,baby.I will fix this mess and be the man you need me to be".Cormac pulled his penis out. Draco held his face and said,"I missed you too,more than you'll ever know".

They took a shower together and Draco hugged Cormac and explored every inch of his body and muscles with shampoo. He even cleaned his penis with body wash and rubbed Cormac's ass with soap. Cormac washed Draco's blond hair with shampoo using his fingers in his blond locks and slicked it back with water as he kissed Draco's lips. He puts his chin on Draco's shoulder making Draco giggle and played with Draco's penis and rubbed his pale butt. They swayed slowly,Draco giggled as he wrapped his strong arms around his waist. Cormac would always protect Draco.

They laid in bed and Cormac was still on top of him and he rubbed his penis on Draco's stomach whispering "This little piggy went all the way home" as he teased Draco and circled his erection around Draco's butthole but didn't go in. They just held each other and Draco finally smiled .Draco bought those pictures that Cormac and him took in the hallway and looked at them. He put them in a picture frame. Draco finally forgave him and realized that they will always be a power couple and make up in the end.


End file.
